


Tortured

by silentreaderminusweirdo



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentreaderminusweirdo/pseuds/silentreaderminusweirdo
Summary: The reader gets kidnapped by WCKD.The gladers think their friend is dead but WCKD has other plans....based on a story on my tik tok acc @silvrettaslytherin
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. WCKD

While the gladers searched for an exit, their hearts broken and so their spirit, far away, in a city with many buildings and many people, one of them was in pain.  
Their hands, arms, legs & feet's were tied up. So strong, that the unknown person couldn't move one bit.  
And that was the goal.

An doctor or scientist, maybe both, stood near the „patient" and filled a syringe with a weird looking liquid. The liquid was dark green with a little bit of black.  
As the syringe was full, the man in the doctor coat, injected the needle in the arm of the tied up human.  
The human, was y/n.  
—  
When Y/N woke up, they didn't know where they were.  
The last thing, they could remember was, how they escaped the maze.  
When the gladers got into a dark room, they felt someone hitting her hard and she fainted.  
Y/N‘s eyes widen. Where where the others? Where they’re fine?Was Newt fine?  
Y/N tried to move but they noticed that they were tied up. Y/N panicked. „If i am tied up, then what’s with the boys?“  
Y/N fought handcuffs, but it didn’t move on bit.   
With every minute to pass, their anxiety increased.  
Where where they? Who the bloody hell chained them to this “bed”?  
The spot where y/n got hit earlier hurted.  
Y/N took that as a sign that they wasn’t here for a long time.   
Y/N noticed that they couldn’t speak. Something was in her mouth that prevented them from speaking.

Then a man, came into the room.  
Y/N couldn’t see his face because he wore a mask, but it was most definitely a man.  
Y/N tried to speak and ask where they were but the thing in they’re mouth stopped her.  
The man didn’t say anything.  
He worked at something, y/n couldn’t see from their position but it wasn’t something good, they thought.  
Well. If these were good people, they wouldn’t have them tied up...  
As the weird man finished his works, he turned around and looked at y/n.  
He had a big syringe in his hand, filled with a weird looking, green liquid.

Then a woman came into the room, she wore white clothes and her blond hair was tied up tightly. “Good Day Y/N. It’s time to introduce myself, i’m Ava Paige. I’m a Doctor and here to help you” she smiled.  
“You need to know, that what we’re doing here, is to your own and your friends, protection.”  
Y/N wanted to ask where their friends where.  
As if the woman could read her thoughts, she answered “Your friends aren’t here...they’re still trying to escape and you’re gonna help us, to stop them” y/n’s face went white. No, they wouldn’t to that. Y/N shook her head.  
Ava Paige smiled as she looked at Y/N and said “oh..but you have no other opinion”.  
She turned to the man and said he should inject her the weird liquid.  
Two other people entered the room and hold y/n as the other man injected the liquid.  
Ava smiled again. “And get the thing out of her mouth” she said as she left the room.

At first y/n didn’t feel anything.  
But then...  
Pain.  
All they could feel was pain. In every inch of her body they felt the pain. Y/N screamed and tried to move. But the handcuffs and the assistants made it difficult.  
So all y/n could do was scream...  
Y/N never felt such a pain before and they knew it came from the weird liquid they got injected but her body felt like every body part would get stabbed, shot and then ripped off her own body.  
But the pain got worse and worse.  
Y/N wishes they could pass out but because of a weird reason they couldn’t.  
Only after hours, maybe even days (y/n couldn’t notice, but the people who guarded her switched often) they passed out.

What y/n didn’t know, was that they wouldn’t be awake for a long long time. For months.  
Something foreign would take the control of their body, and they couldn’t do anything about it.


	2. missing

And suddenly they were gone...  
Newt saw them and in the next moment, they disappeared.  
He wanted to search for them, hell many gladers wanted to that but they couldn’t, they had no time.  
Newt hoped that they would find them soon, on their way out of this...where where they anyways? He knew y/n long enough to trust them, that they find the way back again ...

But after hours of walking, in the dark , nothing in front of them, nothing back, he lost hope. Not only did he, but also the other gladers did.

Y/N was the second glader ever arrived at the glade and always since then, they worked hard and well.  
Y/N never lost hope, that they would escape one day and when Thomas arrived..they for even more confident that the gladers would escaped  
They were always happy and made the other gladers happy too. They always joked around and helped anyone who needed help.  
Y/N was like the parent of the group.  
And so it was naturally for them to worry about their most precious member.

Minho knew Newt well, he knew that Newt was more worried about y/n then anybody else, because he knew something the others didn’t know.

Newt likes Y/N.

He was very secretive about it and only told Minho about it but the black haired thought that it was obvious how the blond looked at y/n.

“hey. It will be all fine. They will be fine!  
We find them in the next room for sure!” Minho tried to cheer Newt up. Even tho, he didn’t believe his own words.  
He knew that something serious hat happened to y/n but he didn’t wanted to believe it.  
Y/N was like his little sibling.  
He loved her like a brother and they were both very sarcastic people.

Newt looked at Minho. He knew that the black haired, was also worried about them. Newt saw them often together, having deep conversations when Minho was free.  
He wasn’t jealous. He knew that minho saw y/n only as a sibling and that was why he told minho that he liked them.  
Minho was supportive and tries to help Newt confess. It didn’t worked out in the end because they finally got to escape but newt swear he would confess to y/n when they were finally free.  
Well...y/n was now missing so he couldn’t do that. But newt hoped so much that they would find her...

His hopes were crushed, when they reached a room. It was destroyed but there were technological things there, none of the gladers had ever seen before.

Suddenly a video started playing on one of the screens. As Newt looked at it, his heart broke.

Not only his but  
minho’s, thomas’s theresa‘s cuck‘s and the other glades hearts broke when they saw the video.

It was a recording of y/n.  
A badly hurt y/n.  
There where bruises all over their body and a knife was stuck in their left arm.  
y/n screamed as an unknown person, no one could saw, came to them, pulled out a gun and shot y/n in the head.   
Y/N‘s scream suddenly stopped as they’re body fell lifeless to the ground.  
Then the recording stopped.

Newt screamed. He cried. He fell on the ground and yelled.  
It couldn’t be that his y/n was dead!  
He still needed to confess, he still needed her!!!  
He didn’t notice that the other gladers cried too or that minho had a hand on his shoulder.  
Newt was numb.  
The love of his life was dead, they didn’t make it out of the glade but he did...and he feels guilty. 

After a while it went quite in the room, no one said a word or cried anymore.  
They all where schooked  
They’re precious parent figure was dead and now they needed to figured out, how to get out of here without getting their feelings in the way.


	3. Alex

“Who are you?” the blond haired woman asked.  
“I’m Alex” the younger one said.  
“And how old are you?” the woman, we know as Ava Paige continued to ask.  
“I’m 17.” the blue eyes human answered.  
“And last question. For who do you work?” Ava Paige asked.  
“I’m working for WCKD. WCKD is good.” said the younger blondes answered, with a neutral voice.  
Ava smiled. “That’s right. WCKD is good!”   
—  
WCKD was once step further in their plan.  
They succeeded in taking y/n away. The Gladers where now sad and more vulnerable.  
WCKD also succeeded in controlling y/n.   
They had created their own weapon. Nothing more and nothing less then a weapon.  
Of course they needed to figure out who to use them, and train them. But their main goal was reached.  
Manipulating y/n to think that they were good and her old friends where the enemies, was a genius move. At least that was Ava Paige thought. She watched y/n since they arrived in the glade and choose them as the perfect candidate.  
Now y/n believed that their name was alex and that they where working for WCKD. It came with a great sacrifice and much pain. .  
—  
As y/n awoke, they didn’t know anything. Their whole body hurted but they didn’t know why.  
Then a woman, blond and old came in.  
Y/N thought she was a Doctor.  
Y/N asked the woman, who introduced herself as Ava Paige, why they couldn’t remember anything.  
The woman told them, that their name was alex, they worked for wckd and they couldn’t remember anything because they got attacked by wckd “enemies”.  
Y/N trusted the woman and her words. They didn’t know why but they believed Ava.  
As Ava stepped out of the room to let y/n rest, the young ones thoughts were full of worries.  
What is the so called “gladers” came back and attacked them again?  
and why where they so weak??   
The only thing weird was, their name. Alex? It didn’t sound like their real name but still y/n believed it.

——-  
Two weeks.  
Well, the gladers couldn’t say precisely how much time passed since the “accident” but   
it must have been around two weeks.  
Meanwhile they reached a desert.  
They weren’t in the dark anymore but now it was hot.

Newt wasn’t himself. He couldn’t stop thinking about y/n. He blames himself for her death because he couldn’t protect her.  
Everyone else, mostly Minho tried to tell him that it wasn’t his fault but Newt didn’t believe them. In his darkest corner in his heart, he knew it was his fault.  
Where they in pain, when they died? Did y/n scream my name or thought about me when they died?  
All these questions Newt asked himself, everyday and every night.  
He couldn’t sleep.  
He tries to, but when he would fall asleep eventually, a nightmare would wake him up again.

Not only Newt but also the rest of the gladers still mourned y/n’s death.  
Minho wasn’t himself either. He wasn’t his sarcastic-self anymore. He was still and was always near Newt.  
Thomas was also sad but he was their leader. He needed to lead them. He knew that this was, what y/n would have wanted.  
But still, when everyone else was asleep, he also cried....

One day, maybe three weeks after y/n’s death,   
the gladers arrived at a lost city.  
No one was around there, nothing was there.  
Nothing? Wrong.  
They didn’t know but there was a lab in a secret building, from wicked.   
There where y/n. Training.  
But they didn’t know and they wouldn’t know that y/n was alive for a long time.


	4. FEARS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed a lot of deaths in my story.  
> Gally didn’t kill Chuck but he died through a reason, i will explain later in the story.  
> Also the Story is completely different than the books/movies.

The gladers looked around, when they arrived in the city. It was something they never seen before. Buildings, out of a material they didn’t knew either and so high.  
A City in desert..that was kind of weird.   
As they made their way through the city they noticed how destroyed everything looked like.  
Something terrible ruined this once beautiful city and it looked like there were no survivors.

As the sun started to vanish behind the buildings, the gladers hadn’t found a place where they could sleep.  
But they couldn’t sleep outside, it was to dangerous outside.  
In the end they decided to rest in a smaller building, which looked a little better than the rest.

Only if they knew what would wait for them in that building, maybe they would have thought twice about entering. Or maybe not.  
But they weren’t prepared for what they would see and who they would see.

As the gladers entered the building, they searched first of any signs of others but found nothing.  
The last room, they found was full of broken screens, computers and other technological things, they never seen before.  
Minho thought, it looked like someone needed to flew fast and destroy their things, but why?

Suddenly a video popped out, on a screen which wasn’t broken.  
It was the same woman, who told them about y/n’s death.  
Newt visibly tenses up as he saw the blond woman. The other gladers weren’t glad to see her either.  
“You wonder why are you here.  
Why you where in this glade and who sent you, right?” she started to speak.  
Now every eyes where focused on the screen.  
“well i can’t tell you much, for now but i swear that once if you find us, i will explain everything” she continued.  
“but only if you all pass this test”  
The Video ended and everything went black.

The gladers panicked because they couldn’t see anymore but then, the ground opened up and they all fell.  
It wasn’t long till they landed.  
The floor they landed on was hard and the gladers would definitely get some bruises.

As they all stoop up again, they noticed that this room was smaller then the one before.  
They all stood pushed together and there was almost no space.  
Panic spread through the room.  
How could they escape this? Could they even escape this? They asked themselves.  
Thomas and Newt tried to calm the others down, when a voice started to speak.

“Welcome to the Panic Room”

The Panic Room? What was that?! And why does the voice sounded so familiar, the gladers thought.

The Voice came from everywhere but nowhere.  
Thomas guessed that there were some speakers, while the person was in another room.

“Where all you’re darkest fears a gonna come for you...,come for you”

Suddenly it went bright.  
The gladers eyes were used to the dark so it hurted their eyes when the light came on.  
After a few moments of getting used to the light, the gladers noticed the room was full of screens. Except the ground.

Then the videos started to play.  
It started with the first deaths of their friends in the maze. Then Ben,alby, gally and then y/n...  
It was the first time the gladers that the whole death of their friend.  
Many started crying and newt was shocked and mad at the same time.  
Then the screens showed deaths, that didn’t happened, yet.  
Chuck, Frypan, Theresa, Winston and Newt...  
They were all shocked.  
Newt looked at himself. What was he?? he asked himself.

“Welcome to the panic room”

Now the gladers understand, what the meaning of the panic room was.   
To hurt them, to let their panic get the best of them.  
Minho was confused. He remembered the words of the odd woman. “You can only come, if you pass this test”  
How could they last this test??

“You know i wasn’t joking, when you see them too, see them too...”

“I don’ know about you, but for me, this voice sounds a lot like y/n” chuck said as the screens went black again.  
Then the gladers went silent...it was impossible. Y/N was dead.  
But it was their voice, Chuck was right.  
So how could that be y/n’s voice???


	5. Silence

It was really fun to watch them. Y/N thought.  
Their faces filled with panik, sadness and maybe a littler anger.

Before they started the Experiment, WCKD explained to y/n, or better know as Alex that the gladers thought y/n was an old friend of them, who tragically died. Wckd explained that y/n looked really similar to this one friend and that y/n could confuse them.

Y/n loves the idea.  
In the few weeks, they were in Wckd, y/n learned that they liked to make other people suffer, and that would y/n would do now.  
Make other people suffer.

Especially the blond one, y/n had taken interest in. He wasn’t like the other boys...  
Or at least that was what y/n thought.  
He had this sad look in his eyes. It was familiar, he was familiar but y/n thought it was just a coincidence.  
Still, they wanted to see this blond boy i pain. In so much pain.

Y/N played again and again the video, where the human being, who really looked like y/n died. And every time it played, the gladers screamed more and broke down.

Y/N laughed. They really enjoyed to torture the boys and the girl. What was her name again? Tessa? Tara? Y/N forgot, but it wasn’t important anyway because the only important thing was to get revenge , to hurt them like they hurt Y/N.

Finally y/n stopped the Video.  
The room went black again and the silence was deadly.  
—  
—  
As the video ended, the gladers were somewhat glad. They didn’t know how often they saw the deaths of their friends but when it finished, they all broke down. Where it hours or maybe even days, since they entered this wicked (did you see what i did here xD) room.

It was especially hard for Newt. Not long after y/n’s death he needed to look at it again and again and again.  
It was pure torture for him.  
Who was so evil and did that? how could wckd do that to them? what did they even do that to deserve?  
First the Maze, then the deaths of their friends and now this.  
Now when he thought back, it was actually nice, staying in the glade, working in the garden.  
Yea, there where imprisonment, but back then, everyone was still alive and no one got tortured. There was no really evil out there. Maybe sometimes, but it would be boring without any kind of fun, right?

Silence fell over the gladers as they all sat on the ground and thought about the last hours, days, and maybe even weeks. They were all tired but they didn’t dared to sleep, not when they were in a room full of evil, in a place full of evil.  
The room was very small and the gladers sat almost on top of each other.  
It was hot and they were all hungry and what was worse...thirsty.

Then suddenly, they heard steps.  
At first only lightly but then more strong. Till they were loud, like someone walked next to them.  
Then suddenly the steps stopped.  
And it was silent again.  
The gladers all stood up.  
Someone was coming. They didn’t know who it was, but probably someone from wckd. Did they passed the test ??  
“They’re coming” Thomas said as he put his arms before the others gladers, to protect them. “Prepare yourselves, maybe we need to fight.”

And then a door, they didn’t see till now opened.


	6. alive but dead

As y/n started walking, they knew that the gladers would hear it.  
Y/N hoped, that the gladers would fear the steps and get scared, like the little bugs they were.  
As y/n reached the door, they didn’t hear anything from inside.  
Well the room was soundproof.

Then y/n signaled the man to open the door.  
The room was dark as y/n entered but y/n knew all eyes where on them.  
“Hello there” y/n said.  
“Light!” they added and the room got light again.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
When the door opened, Newt only saw a figure but couldn’t see clearly who it was.  
But then the person said “hello there” and Newts breath stopped for a moment.  
It couldn’t be, right? It was their voice, clearly but it couldn’t be - y/n was dead. Not alive anymore.  
Then the light suddenly went on again.  
His eyes wasn’t used to the light so he couldn’t see for a moment but when he opened his eyes, newt was in complete shock.  
Before them, the one and only y/n stood there.

Every Glader looked like Newt.  
And y/n smiled satisfied.  
“y/n...? how..?” newt whispered.

“well, i look pretty good for a dead bitch, right?” y/n laughed.  
It was the point, to let the gladers believe that y/n was their old friend and turned against them. y/n loves that game.

“But - y/n you’re alive?” thomas asked as he still stood there in shock.  
Newt suddenly started to go in y/n’s direction but stopped immediately when y/n pointed a gun at him.  
“I wouldn’t do that, if i were you” they said.  
“But y/n! Why do you do this? we’re your friend!!! we’re not the evil ones here!” Minho said.  
Y/N laughed.   
And in that moment, Newt realized it.  
“Who are you?” he asked.  
“What do you mean- who they are? it’s them newt, it’s y/n!” Chuck said.  
Newt shook his head. “No this is not them, they may look like y/n but they aren’t.” he answered chuck as he slowly made his way back to the others.

“Well aren’t you a smart boy” y/n laughed again. “My Name is Alex and i will be your worst nightmare”.  
Alex evil laughed again.  
“I know, i look like them and i hoped i could play with you all like this more but no - you’re very smart. You were probably were the little boyfriend right “ y/n asked Newt.

The gladers didn’t know what to do.  
They were somewhere they didn’t know with people who wanted to kill them.  
“I am not...” newt suddenly whispered.  
Y/N laughed again. “oh, so you were to late with confessions?” they teased.  
“to bad, it was quite nice to torture your little girlfriend” y/n added and Newts face went pale.  
“WHAT. DID. YOU.DO.TO.THEM?”  
Newt said angrily.  
Thomas and Minho hold Newt back.  
“You want to know lover boy?” y/n smirked. “i’m sorry but - wait- i’m not sorry, i’m not gonna tell you!” y/n evil laughed again.  
“Also i’m need to go now!”   
As y/n turned her back to the gladers, they added something. “Have fun, with the rest of this test” and then left.  
As the doors close, the light went out again and left all gladers an especially Newt in shock, confusion and with anger.


	7. memories

As y/n left the room everyone was quit.  
The Gladers couldn’t believe that there was someone out there, who looked exactly like their favorite nice parent figure but was the most evil person they ever met.

For a long time nothing happened.  
Wicked or maybe Alex decided that the gladers could rest a little bit before they would start the Test again.  
Some really slept for a few hours but many just couldn’t. They thought about what had happened before and who Alex was.  
Newt sat besides Minho and Thomas as he thought about it.

“Maybe, it’s really y/n? I mean they had the same birthmark on the same spot, where y/n had theirs...But what happened that y/n changed to evil?  
Wicked must be behind it. What did they do to my precious y/n!” he thought.

Minho watched Newt getting Mad.  
“What’s wrong Newt? he asked.  
Newt turned his head to Minho as he answered. “I’m sure alex or whatever they call themselves are really y/n.” he whispered so only Minho understood.  
Minho’s face showed confusion.  
“I noticed that they had the same birthmark and scars - where y/n had theirs.” he added.  
Minho nodded.  
“But what happened to them?”   
Newt didn’t want to imagine what happened to the only human who he loved.  
“I don’t want to imagine anything but Wicked probably tortured them or something.”  
Minho nodded again.  
He looked around the room and saw everyone asleep. “Newt. You should get a little bit of sleep to, you didn’t sleep so much these last weeks.” Minho whispered.  
“But what about you?” the blond one asked him. “I already slept a little and i be awake and protect y’all if someone comes in again” he answered.  
Newt nodded and fell immediately asleep. The last weeks were just to much for him.

Now the only human awake was Minho.  
He lied to Newt, that he already slept.  
Because he didn’t. His sleep was as Miserable as Newts. Deep inside he gave himself the fault of y/n’s death or kidnapping.  
He was before y/n when it happened. He should have looked out for them, helped them but no he didn’t notice it until much later.

Back in the glade Minho and y/n were best friends. They had a weird friendship but both were very sarcastic and that was the reason they understood each other so good.  
They also really liked to prank other gladers.  
No one was safe.  
One time the stole Newts Clothes when he showered and the other time, when Thomas was just a Greenbean they told him that very month there was a fight and many gladers would die in it, to show who was weak and who was strong.  
Minho chuckles when he remembered.  
It was a very nice memory but sadly it was only his. Y/N was gone or has forgetting about it and he could do nothing about it.

He hated it.


End file.
